rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Drag Race Queen All Stars 1
Drag Race Queen All Stars 1 is an all-star spin-off of Drag Race Queen. Official Start on May 20th, 2018. Cast members were announced on May 17th-19th, 2018 The show featured twelve returning contestants representing all four previous seasons for a chance to be inducted into the "Drag Race Hall of Fame". This series aired 10 hour-length episodes. Contestants were judged on their "Charisma, Uniqueness, Nerve and Talent" Contestants Progress Lipstick Choises Episodes ''Episode 1:'' ''''All Stars Variety Show' Air Date: May 20th, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: '''Vanessa Hudgens * '''Mini-Challenge: "Reading is Fundamental" * Mini-Challenge Winner: Katya * Main Challenge: Compete in a drag talent show, showing their skills. * Top Two: Violet Chachki & Farrah Moan * Main Challenge Prize: Airfare and a 5-night stay at Fort Lauderdale Beach Grand Resort and Spa * Main Challenge Winner: Violet Chacki * Bottom Three: Laila McQueen, Manila Luzon & Trinity Taylor * Lip Sync Song: Nicki Minaj Anaconda * Eliminated: Manila Luzon Episode 2: ''Stars Lip Sync Live'' Air Date: May 21st, 2018 * Guest Judges: Vanessa Williams and Todrick Hall * Main Challenge: '''The queens go full diva in a lip-syncing dance number inspired by the classic TV specials "VH1 Divas Live" * '''Top Two: Blair St. Clair & Laila McQueen * Main Challenge Prize: a $1,000 gift card from Sparkles Rhinestones, and a $1,000 gift card from Fierce Queen Heels * Main Challenge Winner: Blair St. Сlair & Laila McQueen * Runway Theme: RuDemption Realness #2 * Bottom Two: Katya & Sasha Velour * Lip Sync Song: 'The Pointer Sisters ''Jump (For My Love) * '''Eliminated: Sasha Velour Episode 3: ''Pop Art Ball'' Air Date: May 22nd, 2018 * Guest Judges: '''Tituss Burgess and Shay Mitchell * '''Mini-Challenge: '''The queens pose for a photo that will be turned into a pop art portrait * '''Mini-Challenge Winner: Trinity Taylor * Mini-Challenge Prize: 'A year's worth of hamburgers from Hamburger Mary's and $2,000. * '''Main Challenge: '''The queens design wearable soup cans inspired by Andy Warhol, and create Studio 54 disco looks. * '''Top Two: Katya & Naomi Smalls ' * '''Main Challenge Prize: A two-night escape for two at The W Hotel Fort Lauderdale * Main Challenge Winner: Katya * Runway Theme: Soup Can Realness & Studio 54 Disco Looks * Bottom Two: Cat Noir & Trinity Taylor * Lip Sync Song: Diana Ross The Boss * Eliminated: Trinity Taylor Episode 4: ''The Bossy Rossy Show'' Air Date: May 23rd, 2018 * Guest Judges: Shania Twain & Carrie Preston * Mini-Challenge: Drag up the contents of army duffel bags and transform themselves into an army of fierce drag queens * Mini-Challenge Winner: Raja * Main Challenge: '''The queens' improv skills are put to the test for a new talk show, "Bossy Rossy," hosted by Ross Mathews * '''Top Two: Blair St. Clair & Raja * Main Challenge Prize: Two tickets to Cirque du Soleil's "ZUMANITY" * Main Challenge Winner: Raja * Runway Theme: Denim & Diamonds * Bottom Two: Laila McQueen & Farrah Moan * Lip-Sync Song: 'Marina and The Diamonds ''Froot * '''Eliminated: Laila McQueen Episode 5: ''All Stars Snatch Game'' Air Date: May 24th, 2018 * Guest Judge: Ross Mathews * Main Challenge: Celebrity impersonations in the Snatch Game * Top Two: Farrah Moan & Kim Chi * Main Challenge Prize: Two VIP tickets to Cirque du Soleil's "ZUMANITY" * Main Challenge Winner: Farrah Moan * Runway theme: Latex extravaganza * Bottom Two: Naomi Smalls & Violet Chachki * Lip Sync Song: 'Chic Chic ''Le Freak (Freak Out) * '''Eliminated: Naomi Smalls Episode 6: ''RuVerdale'' Air Date: May 25th, 2018 * Guest Judge: Nichole Scherzinger * Mini-Challenge: ''Who Wore it Best? tournament * '''Mini Challenge Winner: Blair St. Сlair' * Main Challenge: Perform in a parody movie sequel of Riverdale * Top Two: Cat Noir & Farrah Moan * Main Challenge Prize: A $1000 shopping spree in Fabric Planet * Main Challenge Winner: Cat Noir * Runway theme: Two Looks in One (inspired by Violet Chachki) * Bottom Two: Raja & Violet Chachki * Lip Sync Song: Cheryl Lynn Got To Be Real * Eliminated: Violet Chachki Episode 7: ''Queens RuVenge'' Air Date: May 26th, 2018 The queens must perform a live stand-up comedy act in front of an audience of judgmental drag queens. Ross Mathews returns to guest judge. * Guest Judge: Ross Mathews * Main Challenge: Performing a live stand-up comedy act in front of a drag queens audience * Top Two Couples: Farrah Moan and Sasha Velour & Kim Chi and Naomi Smalls * Main Challenge Prize: Couture Gown from SNL Designs designed by Sasha Lauren valid at $2000 * Main Challenge Winners and Returning Queens: Naomi Smalls & Sasha Velour * Bottom Two: Katya & Raja * Lip Sync Song: Rihanna Shut Up & Drive * Eliminated: Katya & Raja Pairs Episode 8: ''The Greatest Bitches HERstory'' Air Date: May 27th, 2018 The queens are challenged to perform in a lip-syncing dance number inspired by the legendary historical women. Fashion designer Jeremy Scott guest judges. * Guest Judge: Jeremy Scott * Main Challenge: Perform in a lip-syncing dance number inspired by historical women * Top Two: * Main Challenge Prize: 3 night getaway in Palm Springs, California * Main Challenge Winner: ''' * '''Runway theme: The future of drag * Bottom Two: * 'Lip Sync Song: '''Taylor Dayne ''Tell It To My Heart * 'Eliminated: ' Category:AS1 Category:DRQ Category:Drag Race Queen Category:Seasons